1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustment device, and more particularly to an adjustment device for a stacker trolley. The adjustment device allows the user to adjust a distance between two forks and also a height of the two forks above the ground.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional stacker trolley is shown in FIG. 7, wherein the stacker trolley has a body (70) with two forks (706), a bracket (90) securely connected to one end of the body (70) and a hydraulic pump (80) mounted on the body (70) for controlling upward/downward movement of the two forks (706). A yoke (701) is provided to one end of each of the two forks (706). The bracket (90) is composed of a crossbar (91) and two arms (92) each connected to one end of the crossbar (91). The crossbar (91) is securely connected to a bottom of the yoke (701) and the arms (92) are respectively and pivotally connected to a bottom of the hydraulic pump (80). When the user is using the stacker trolley and applies a force to the handle (801), the hydraulic fluid in the hydraulic pump (80) is pumped out so as to lift the forks (706). However, when using the stacker trolley, a major drawback is that the yoke (701) is securely connected to the two forks (706). Hence, the distance between the two forks (706) is fixed and can not be changed. When the size of the pallet to be moved by the trolley is changed from small to large or vice versa, the stacker trolley is no longer available to successfully and stably lift the pallet. Even when the pallet is actually lifted by the stacker trolley, because the forks (706) are indirectly yet securely connected to the hydraulic pump (80), the forks (80) are tilted. In this situation, the pallet and the cargo on top of the pallet will easily fall to the ground.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved adjustment device to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an improved adjustment device for a stacker trolley to adjust the distance between the two forks, such that the stacker trolley is adaptable for all kinds of trolley with different dimensions.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide an improved adjustment device for the stacker trolley to maintain the forks in horizontal when the forks are lifted.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.